Temporarily Engaged
by phantomcsiwriter
Summary: Summary: Grissom’s mother has cancer. He’d told her he and Catherine are engaged, now what? As can see from start date was written over 2 years ago so may be dated, shouldn't be too noticeable except pretending that G/S never happened. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Title: Temporarily Engaged

Summary: Grissom's mother has cancer. He's told her he and Catherine are engaged, now what?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
Rating: PG-13 to possible R  
Spoilers: None that I know of shrug - but mild if any. Also all information about Grissom's mother and his childhood is just what I've taken from the CBS website, and added to it, so if I contradict show cannon, chalk it up to creative license.

Chapter 1

"Hey Gil, you ok?" Catherine Willows poked her head into Gil Grissom's office to check on him as the end of the graveyard shift approached. He had seemed more quiet than usual, and preoccupied for a change by something that didn't seem to be related to work as the shift had been pretty quiet for a change.

"Yeah, fine." He answered shortly as he didn't even look up, staying focused on his pet tarantula instead.

"Ok, spill." She said as she closed his office door and sat down across from his desk. "Don't try to sell me the I'm fine line, we've been friends for too many years for me not to know when something's wrong, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

At this Gil finally looked up and found himself lost in her beautiful blue eyes, seeing the caring and concern there, a look that always caused his heartbeat to accelerate a little when he realized someone really cared about him. Knowing he always lost when he tried to keep things from her he realized he might as well give in.

"Come on, get it out. Ecklie bothering you again?" Catherine tried to guess, hoping to lighten his mood a little bit. "You look like someone died, it can't be that bad."

At her words he put his head in his hands for a brief moment before looking back up at her. "My mother has just been diagnosed with cancer." He said calmly, proud of himself for the emotional control he had right now.

"What? Oh god, Gil, I'm sorry, how bad is it?" She immediately reacted to the news, as she rounded the desk and put her arm around his shoulder, effectively causing his controlled exterior to start to unravel.

Taking some deep breaths he tried to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke. "It's lymphoma, the doctors are not yet sure of the prognosis, as they didn't catch it very quickly. Even at seventy-eight she's a little stubborn about going to the Dr." He smiled fondly as he thought of how that phrase was such an understatement.

"So what happens now? Are you going to go out and see her, bring her here, if you need someone to cover shift for you…" She continued wanting to do anything she could to help her best friend. She knew from experience that even if her mother drove her crazy sometimes, she would fall apart if anything happened to her.

"I decided to take some time off and go spend with her, no need taking her out of her environment and causing any more stress." He stated as he looked back at the leave form he was filling out.

"Oh right, I guess the house has some special equipment for her since she's deaf." Catherine acknowledged. "Well you know I'm here if there's anything I can do." She reiterated, sensing he was hesitating about something.

"There is one thing I should probably tell you," he inhaled sharply as he averted his eyes.

"Uh-oh, this sounds big." She thought to herself as she patiently waited for him to continue.

"Well you know how mothers can be. You know continue to worry about their children no matter how old they get, can still nag at times, stuff like that?" He gulped even as he said it.

"Of course I do, I have a mother too you know, wouldn't trade her for anything, but she still treats me like I'm 10 sometimes, and I'll probably do the same to Lindsey, but what has that got to do with right now?" Catherine wanted to hear the rest of this story, she sensed it was going to be something intriguing, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

"Shethinkswe'reengaged." He said in one quick breath, ducking as if she were going to hit him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine paused for a moment, wondering if she had heard correctly. "Could you say that one more time, a little slower?" She finally asked, a look of surprise evident on her face.

"Well she kept harping on me all the time to find a wife, you know to take care of me, said she couldn't bear to think of me being alone all the time, with no life out of work, you know that kind of stuff. So I kind of let her think we were engaged." He said more clearly as he looked at her to gauge her reaction, surprised when she started laughing.

"That's it? I thought you were going to tell me there was some big problem. So what if she thinks we're engaged. No biggie." She shrugged.

"Well, when I called this morning and told her I was coming out for a week. She uhh…" he started fidgeting again. "She said that she really wanted me to bring you so she could get to know you and know that I'd be in good hands if she died."

"Oh," Catherine said slowly as she now understood his dilemma. Thinking carefully before she proceeded. "So what did you tell her?"

"Oh, I explained to her that you couldn't possibly leave work and Lindsey to join me, and that you sent your regrets." He said smiling, apparently proud of himself for the cover he had conjured up.

"Oh brother, what did she say?" Catherine rolled her eyes, not returning his enthusiasm.

"Not much to be honest, but her voice did get kind of funny." He acknowledged.

"You can be dense sometimes about the human element you know that Gil?" She playfully tousled his hair to make sure he knew she wasn't trying to attack him. "It's perfectly natural that she would want to meet her sons fiancée, and to say that I'm too busy to come at a time like this probably made me sound like a cold-hearted bitch." She said bluntly.

"I just didn't know what else to say, everything is happening so fast, I haven't been able to think straight since she called yesterday." He admitted, tears threatening as he hated himself for feeling so vulnerable. Fully realizing the exhaustion and stress he was under, Catherine knew she was seeing a very rare sight, Gil Grissom on the verge of falling apart. Knowing he would hate it if she saw him like this, even if she was by his own admission his oldest friend, she went to his rescue.

"Look, it's no biggie. I'll go with you. Lindsey can stay at my sisters so she won't miss school. Warrick can cover shift for me. I know I've got plenty of leave saved up." She cheerfully volunteered even as she began trying to figure out in her mind how she could possibly work her schedule around this.

"Are you sure?" He was skeptical, "I know you've got that double homicide to wrap up, piles of paperwork, you hardly see your family as it is, and…"

"Gil you didn't ever hesitate when I needed your help" She stopped him point blank, "all the times I ended up needing support during my marriage, divorce, and other problems, you were there, and don't tell me that never changed your schedule. It's my turn to be here for you, that's what best friends are for" she smiled softly as she gave him a brief hug. "So when are we leaving?" She said brightly, to change the tone of conversation, praying that he hadn't planned it too quickly.

"Well after looking at my schedule, I had planned to take the redeye tonight, so I could spend today getting ready to go." He looked at her carefully, still trying to decide if she was really wanting to do this or not.

"OK, guess I'd better get moving then, I'll go see Ecklie right now? So what time should I meet you? And where?" She had started talking quickly even as she began to go into overdrive, there was a lot to do before the day was over.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you call your mother and tell her I was coming after all?" Catherine asked as they were driving through Las Vegas towards the airport at 2:30 in the morning, both of them drinking coffee as they had been going hard all day to get ready for the trip. "Of course I did, I remembered to call the airport and get an extra ticket also," Gil said grouchily.

"Sorry, just had to check." She snapped back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired, and…" Gil apologized for his tone.

"I know, me too, it's ok." Catherine agreed as they both exhaled sharply, the day had been completely insane for them both between the lab and trip preparations.

They drove along in companionable silence, both lost in their individual thoughts and looking forward to reaching the plane so they could take a nap during the short flight.

Without warning Gil swerved the Denali sharply into a parking lot not even five miles away from the airport causing Catherine to scream in surprise. "What's wrong?" She panicked at his actions.

"I just remembered something." He said vaguely as he jumped out of the Denali, I'll be right back.

Catherine continued to try and catch her breath at his unusually spontaneous behavior, wondering if this was something she was going to have to get used to during this trip. Though she still had to admit to looking forward to the chance for some relaxation away from work, even though she wished the circumstances had been different, and that Lindsey could have come. She felt guilty for a moment about that, even though Lindsey had been very understanding, she hated that her daughter had to deal yet again with her mother not being around. If it hadn't been the week for standardized tests, she would have considered bringing her along. She was jarred from her thoughts as Gil jumped back in the car, holding something in his hand.

"I almost forgot something." He opened his palm suddenly nervous as he showed her what he held.

"It's gorgeous," she said in awe at the simple yet stunning diamond solitaire ring he held.

"Thanks, I didn't have a lot of time to shop." He apologized, feeling a bit embarrassed now after his spur of the moment action. He had been playing over all the things that could go wrong, and it suddenly occurred to him that his mother would wonder why she wasn't wearing a ring, he saw a small jewelry store and before he quite realized it himself was walking out with a ring.

The moment was suddenly awkward as he held the ring, looking at it, and then at her hand. "It's not going to get on my finger by itself, and we're going to miss our flight if we don't hurry." She observed, trying to alleviate his sudden shyness.

"Right," he said, as he took the left hand that she offered to him. Concentrating for a moment on how soft her hand felt in his own as he gently placed the ring on the appropriate finger. Silently repeating to himself that this wasn't real, despite the lump that was forming in his throat as he watched their hands, almost as if they belonged to someone else. Not realizing that Catherine was having a similar reaction as she tried to keep from trembling at the feel of larger hand holding hers as the ring was slipped over her finger, more gently than Eddie ever did, and fitting her perfectly unlike any ring her ex-husband had picked out. But she forced herself to stop that thought path as she tried yet again to keep from comparing the two very different men.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was close." Catherine exhaled, still trying to catch her breath after their mad dash to catch their plane as their last minute detour had almost made them miss the flight.

"Yeah," Gil responded almost automatically, already lost in thoughts again about how he was going to handle everything. While he was very glad that Catherine had decided to come with him and to have the extra support, he was realizing now that there were a lot of potential awkward moments ahead.

"I'm glad I can finally get some sleep." Catherine said yawning as she took the pillow and began searching for a comfortable position.

"Actually, you can't?" Gil said, watching her exhausted eyes widen. "I've got a lot to catch you up on before we get there."

"Now?" Catherine whined unbelieving that after such a long day she was still going to be denied sleep. "Forget it, I'm going to sleep!" She said almost petulantly as she turned over to face the window.

"Ok, if you don't want to know what I've told her about you and just want to play it by ear, that's fine with me." He said all to calmly, knowing that would draw her back out.

She lay there for a moment, staring out the window as the conflicting desires for sleep and knowing what Gil had told his mother battled it out. She found herself absentmindedly toying with the ring on her finger as she thought, then realized the decision was made. For better or worse she was engaged to Gil Grissom for the next week, so she might as well make sure she didn't mess it up for him. "Ok," she relented turning over to watch his profile as he began to speak.

"Well first off let me say that I didn't originally intend to tell her something like this. But as she kept asking about my personal life, I would kind of exaggerate events, for example our breakfast at a diner after breakfast was made to sound more like a date, and well it was basically things like that to let her think I had a social life." Gil paused to look at her, she seemed to be understanding him fairly well up to this point. "So one day when she was after me about having a steady relationship, I told her that there was someone. She automatically assumed it was you from the things I had already said about our time spent together, and I didn't correct her, because honestly there was no one else I could think of to describe to her."

"Makes sense." Catherine nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"So I basically continued telling her about the times we spent together and exaggerating a little more." Gil continued, finding his explanation getting more difficult as he progressed. He paused as he thought some more, trying to think if there was any way he could tell her that telling her mother about them had almost been like an opportunity to live out his occasional fantasies, but knew that would open up a whole new can of worms if he dared to suggest that he had occasionally thought about what they would be like as a couple.

"Ok, I understand all that, now what does she know about me?" Catherine had to know, she wasn't sure what she'd be walking in to if his mother was really aware of her past.

"I told her the basics, that you used to work as a waitress, got married then divorced, single mother, worked your way through school, and now are an excellent CSI." He gave her the basic synopsis.

"I'm guessing then she doesn't know about the more colorful aspects of my past, like the part about being a coke addict, and a stripper." She said bluntly, still watching his face.

"Exotic dancer," he automatically corrected with a grin. "But no, I did leave those two small details out."

"She wouldn't approve?"

"I didn't want to find out." Gil said honestly as he looked at her, "my mother can be a…" he paused as he fumbled for the right word, "unique lady sometimes."

"So what is she like?" Catherine asked, still absentmindedly toying with the ring as she pursued this new avenue of discussion.

"Oh, well you already know she's deaf, but all that means is that you need to look her in the face when talking so she can read your lips. The house is all set up with devices that allow her to live comfortably with her deafness. One reason I didn't want to try to bring her to Las Vegas."

"Ok, fine so far." Catherine nodded, thinking this might not be so difficult after all.

"She's 78 now, but you wouldn't know it. She's still very independent, though I'm sure the illness has taken a toll on her now." He suddenly seemed a little nervous at the idea of seeing his mother in frail health.

"It's always hard when you realize your parents aren't invincible" Catherine squeezed his hand to reassure him, she had immediately recognized his look as the same one she had when she had to deal with her own mothers heart attack scare.

"True, for some reason I just can't imagine her being sick, she's never been sick before that I've seen," Gil's voice trailed.

Before Catherine could say more their conversation was abruptly halted when the pilot announced they were beginning their descent into LAX.

"She's really a great lady, just be your usual wonderful self and I'm sure she'll love you. If you aren't sure about something just ask me and I can help you out, one good thing about her being deaf is that I should be able to jump in quickly if need be." Gil smiled reassuringly as their plane began its descent.

"I just hope I can get some sleep." Catherine muttered as they took their bags and exited the plane, heading for the car rental station.

"She said she knew we'd be exhausted, so she is planning to have breakfast waiting for us and then we can take a nap." Gil said cheerily as they began walking away with the keys to their rental.

"He's acting nervous," she realized as she listened to him almost babbling as they began the drive to his mothers house which was according less than 20 minutes away, she pulled down the visor checking out her appearance in the mirror as he talked on in the background about how great it was going to be to see his mother again and how sure he was that his mother was going to love Catherine. "He's sure said that enough times. Guess he wants to make sure I'm not nervous." She mused as she fixed her blush, hoping she didn't look to dead after over 24 hours now on her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry for the long delay everyone. Real life has been crazy – and I'll also admit to losing a lot of my CSI dedication when they actually went down the gil/sara path. But I know how I hate it when I'm reading a fic and then suddenly it drops off. Will try to finish updating this one until it's complete. Thanks for the kind reviews everyone glad someone's enjoying it.  
_

_Chapter 5_

Catherine tried to ignore the sudden case of butterflies in her stomach as they turned in a drive and she saw the stately ranch style house, with a well kept yard and neatly trimmed hedges.

"She'll love you," Gil assured again as he took her hand and led her to the front door.

Catherine fought the sudden urge to bolt and run as they stepped onto the porch and Gil rang the doorbell. "Lights flash inside when the doorbell rings?" He explained, grasping her hand even a little tighter.

"I'm not the only one nervous" she consoled herself as she heard footsteps approaching.

She had conjured up a lot of mental images of the senior Grissom over the last several hours, but none of them compared to the dignified lady standing before them. She was a little taller than her son, and had a very composed air about her as she greeted them.

"Gilbert, good of you to come" she said simply as she gave him a very quick embrace, "and this must be Ms. Willows," she said as she turned to fix her gaze on the strawberry blonde. Catherine was speechless as the dark brown eyes seemed to pierce into her very soul as they quickly gave her a once over, betraying no emotion of approval or disapproval as they did so.

"Mrs. Grissom, it's nice to meet you, and please call me Catherine." Catherine finally found her voice as she extended her hand to the elder lady, surprised by the firmness of the grip when she returned the offered handshake.

"I'm sure you're both tired, do come in." She said and stepped back to allow them into the house. Catherine tried to hide her astonishment, for some reason she had expected more of a reaction from a mother who hadn't seen her only son for quite some time.

"There's some breakfast here if you're hungry, she offered as she pointed to a tray of fruit on the table. Now let me show you your rooms." She continued as she began ascending the stairs, Gil did not seem the least phased as he followed, again clutching Catherine's hand in his own as if for support.

"Gilbert, your room is still just like you left it," she said, the nod of her head indicating to Catherine that Gil's room was the door to their right, and I had the maid fix up the guest room for your fiancée." She said as she opened a door down the hall and to the left revealing a small yet comfortable looking guest room. Catherine wondered if it was her imagination that the other woman's voice had chilled slightly as she spoke again. "I am not naïve enough to think that you two are not already physically involved, but I do not want you fornicating under my roof, understood?" She stated plainly, not mincing words as she turned and looked at them again, seeming to focus her gaze on Catherine before proceeding back down the stairs. "Now come along to breakfast." She called as they continued to follow her retreating figure.

"Sorry about that." Gil looked embarrassed as he quickly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh that's ok, Gilbert," she teased for a moment, watching his ears redden slightly as she tried to alleviate the tension.

"Not what you expected I take it." He said quietly as they sat at the table quickly devouring some of the fruit as his mother was apparently instructing a servant to bring in their bags. "Too be honest I did expect someone a little more like, I don't know, June Cleaver perhaps." Catherine said honestly, "but I'm sure this is just because of the stress she's going through right now, and once she warms up to me…." She paused seeing the look in his eye. "Or maybe not," she dropped the subject as a door signaled his mothers return.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks again for the reviews, I guess I can update more frequently after all. Though wouldn't take much effort to beat the 2 year timeline…. Jeez talk about embarrassing when I realize how long I delayed the update. Obvious this is well before the whole gsr storyline, so I'll just pretend that didn't happen. Anyway will try to finish this story up, there's only 21 chapters. And then move on to my next incomplete ones. Thanks again for the reviews.

Chapter 6

The two exhausted CSI's fell asleep almost the instant their heads hit the pillows, the stress of the last 24 hours catching up with them.

Several hours later.

Catherine opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to focus on the unfamiliar surroundings, before suddenly remembering where she was at. A glance at the twilight out the window telling her she had been asleep for quite some time. She noticed her bags sitting neatly by the door, and was slightly unnerved that someone could have come in and put them there without her noticing. Listening carefully she could hear no sound as she tiptoed towards the door. A dim light shone from the downstairs and hearing lowered voices in the distance told her that mother and son were talking. Taking her bag of toiletries she went to the bathroom to freshen up, hoping to make a more positive impression this time.

As she descended the stairs she saw them sitting at the dining room table apparently deep in conversation. Gil's mother still looked quite formidable to her. "Didn't the woman ever smile?" She wondered, a creak on the stairs causing the conversation to halt as Gil turned around. The brief smile on his face giving her silent encouragement as she slowly descended the stairs. "Was it her imagination or did he almost look relieved to see her?"

"Good, you're awake, we've been holding supper until you arrived." His mother immediately rose and went into the kitchen, Gil quickly jumping up to assist her in carrying the plates to the table. Catherine felt guilty for apparently delaying supper as the sandwiches were placed on the table.

The sounds of chewing were all that she heard as everyone silently dove into their plates. "So did you sleep well?" She finally spoke to break the silence as she looked at Gil.

"Yes I did, you?" Gil replied before taking another bite of his sandwich, both of them aware of his mother's keen eyes watching them.

"Yes, I feel much better." She quickly acknowledged before turning her attention back to her plate as the rest of the meal passed in silence. She somehow got the feeling that silence was considered the norm in this house.

Catherine tried another tentative smile at the elder Grissom as the three continued to sit silently at the table while eating, but with no response. Her mind racing as she tried to figure out if there was anything she could do to brighten things up.

"Would you like a tour of the house and the yard?" Gil finally broke the silence, rising as he did so and offering his hand to her.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Catherine almost sighed in relief at the opportunity to escape from the situation as she took his hand, trying to ignore the slight awkwardness that accompanied the gesture.

Without any further announcement he led her to the front door and soon they were enjoying the cool ocean breeze as they began to stroll the grassy yard. "Sorry, she just takes a little while to warm up to people sometimes. She really is a warm caring person when you get to know her." Gil tried to assure her.

Catherine couldn't help but snort at his words, "She could give Ecklie some lessons with those people skills."

"Cath, she is my mother." He said sharply, obviously becoming defensive.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Catherine had immediately regretted her statement. Putting her arm around his shoulders as she said so, recalling the amount of stress he was already under without feeling torn between his mother and her.

"I know, things will be better tomorrow." He agreed, easily accepting her apology with a quick smile.

"So do you think she likes me?" Catherine had to ask, after the moment had passed.

"I think she's still deciding," he answered honestly, "but don't worry, once she gets to know you as I do, she will."

"So it's going to take her 20 years to learn to like me?" Catherine laughed as they continued walking around the yard together.

"Noooo…" He rolled his eyes at her statement. "Besides it didn't take me 20 years, more like 20 seconds." He said, suddenly feeling slightly awkward again.

"You liked me that quickly?" Catherine turned to face him, surprised by his admission.

"Yes I did," he said simply, sure that his cheeks were turning slightly red in the darkness.

She felt an odd warm glow at this revelation, but not knowing what else to say just wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against his shoulder as they kept walking. Gil seemed to freeze for a split second before he returned the gesture as he draped his arm around her shoulder as they finished their walk, enjoying their easy camaraderie.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Again this is obviously in older timeline as it still has Greg being in lab.

Chapter 7

They were laughing as they walked back into the house, having begun to reminisce about some of Greg's more interesting behaviors in the lab. They both had to admit they'd seen a lot of growth in the young lab tech, but he had always been a character since his first day on the job. The laughter died quickly though as they walked in to see his mother now sitting at one of the straight backed arm chairs in the living room, obviously waiting for their return.

"Did you have a nice walk?" She asked as they came and sat down on the loveseat near her chair.

"Yes we did, thanks for asking." Catherine said cheerfully, giving her most winning smile to the older lady to see if she softened. "Nope, not yet." She thought to herself as she saw the lack of response.

"So Mother, you were telling me earlier that the doctors thought with chemotherapy and radiation you had an 80 chance of…" Gil quickly stopped talking as a definite warning glare was sent his way. Obviously she did not want this discussed in front of Catherine he realized.

Meanwhile watching the elder woman's body language Catherine could not figure out why his mother was being so cold to her. It wasn't a natural standoffishness like Gil sometimes displayed, that she could deal with, but obviously this woman had something against her, if only she could figure out what it was.

"I guess it's getting late, I'm still tired, so goodnight." Catherine finally came up with an excuse, wanting to escape the tension in the room, she really hoped this wasn't how the rest of the vacation was going to go. She wanted to support Gil as much as she could, but his mother's apparent attitude was starting to really get to her.

Mrs. Grissom gave a curt nod to acknowledge her departure. Grissom could tell Catherine was upset also as her carefree attitude from other had vanished, he wondered for a moment if he should go after her, but also knew he needed to continue talking with his mother about the cancer and issues at home. Torn between the two urges he bid her goodnight as she hastily departed before he turned his attention back to his mother.

Catherine slowly got ready for bed, and laid in thought while mother and son considered their conversation downstairs discussing the treatment options and prognosis of her cancer. She thought for what seemed like hours not being able to sleep again so soon, as she tried to figure out what she could be missing. "Was it something she said, or was it the clothes she wore? Or was it about her at all?"

After lying in bed unable to sleep for what seemed like an eternity, Catherine looked at the clock. Seeing that it was 11 p.m. she decided to go see if Gil might still be awake so she could talk things over with him. As she began stealthily tiptoeing down the hall towards his room, she could still hear muted voices from downstairs. Realizing they were still talking she moved closer, knowing she shouldn't eavesdrop but hoping it might shed some more insight onto his mothers behavior.

"Mother I just don't understand why you're being so cold to Cath." Gil's voice was barely audible as she moved a little closer to the corner of the stairs, holding her breath so she could hear them.

"I'm sorry Gilbert but I just don't approve of her. I don't think she's right for you." His mother said bluntly, unknowingly causing Catherine to flinch at her words.

"Why? You barely know her." Gil pressed on trying to understand.

"I know her type son, and she's beneath you. Trust me on this." His mother continued, each word driving the knife a little further into Catherine's chest.

Having heard enough she turned and quietly returned to her room, collapsing on the bed again as the tears started to flow freely down her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The clock letters were glowing at 2:08 a.m. when Catherine sat up, her bladder urging her to go to the bathroom. She had been laying and thinking for hours before finally reaching her conclusion. She was going back to Las Vegas and spend the rest of the week with her daughter. She wasn't helping here, and probably just causing more friction between mother and son. She noticed the light on underneath his door, and realized he probably couldn't sleep, once you got on graveshift schedule it was hard to sleep nights. Taking a deep breath she went and gently rapped on his door.

Bed springs squeaked from inside before the door opened. "Hey," he said, standing there in a pair of blue pajamas, looking rather surprised.

"Can I come in?" She whispered as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sure, but why are you whispering?" He cocked his head to the side for a moment.

"I forgot," she laughed, "takes some getting used to I guess. Anyway I came to tell you that I've decided to go back home today." She plunged right into her announcement.

"But why?" He seemed genuinely confused for a moment.

"Gil she doesn't like me, come on, I didn't come here to spend a week being glared at. I thought you needed me, but you don't."

"How do you know what I need and don't need?" His response was quiet. At her silence realization dawned. "You heard us earlier didn't you?"

She hesitated as if to contradict him, but the look on her face was all he needed. "I'm so sorry Cath, I don't know what's gotten into her." He apologized, hating that she had heard his mother say that.

"Did she tell you why?" She had to ask.

"No, she wouldn't, just kept saying the same thing, that you weren't right for me, stuff like that." Gil said sadly.

"So obviously my being here is not making her feel any better." Catherine shrugged, straightening her shoulders as she remembered her resolve to leave.

"But I'm glad you're here." His tone was sincere, as was the look in his eyes.

"You really want me to stay?" She looked at him closely trying to determine his sincerity.

"Yes I do, but if you want to go, I won't stop you." His tone was somewhat resigned as he sat back on his bed with some books.

"I'll think about it," she finally said, as she started looking around his room, enjoying the glimpse into the boyhood of the enigmatic man she now knew. A few old science texts lined the wall, interspersed with all the James Bond novels and high school yearbooks, though she noticed that there were no personal photo's around. Finding that curious she turned to ask him about it and noticed that he was engrossed in one of the books before him.

Sensing her eyes on him he looked up. "What are you reading?" she was curious to know.

"One of my old journals," he replied with a brief smile. "I was probably about Lindsey's age when I wrote this one," he looked at the date. "I kept journals for several years before I went to college." He admitted.

"Can I look?" Catherine had to ask, expecting him to say no, yet being surprised when he looked at her for a long moment and then scooted over on the single bed.

Her nightgown and robe were not too revealing and she only felt mildly uncomfortable for a moment as she climbed on top of the bed with him. The bed was small and despite the awkwardness they could only maintain so much personal space. Catherine felt like she was going to fall off the way she was teetering on the edge, and Gil's neck was not liking the way he had it propped against the wall. "Lets see if we can get more comfortable, Catherine finally said, acknowledging both their discomfort."

"Sounds good to me, I promise I won't bite." Grissom joked as they tried adjusting positions for a couple minutes, trying to find one where they could both read at the same time, until finally they settled for him on his back and her on her side, with her head on his shoulder and an arm casually across his stomach, while his arm holding the book was around her, and his other hand could turn the pages. The proximity only causing a few moments of embarrassment before they were both drawn back to the journal. Delighting at the chance to peer further into his past Catherine began reading the page in front of her, noting the similarities in his boyish scrawl with his handwriting now.

_August 18, 1968_

"_I turned 12 yesterday, another birthday just like the rest so far, Mother took me out to the Jer-ne restuarant, and I received some cool Chinese artifact in the mail from Dad, not quite sure what it is yet, but I wish I had birthdays more often, it seems to be the only time I hear from him. Going to the beach today to look around for dead birds, I've found eight more dead pelicans this week, just lying on the beach. I hope I can find out what's killing them, it seems unusual. I have to go now, Mothers calling me to go to the gallery with her for some important exhibit tonight._

"So did you find out what was killing the birds?" Catherine had to ask as he laid the book down, his arm tiring more easily with her weight on it.

"Yes, I did actually. When I cut them open I found that they had bones in their throats or stomachs. Turned out some of the fisherman were throwing them their fish scraps that the birds couldn't handle. After I told the authorities they investigated it further and now there are signs up advising against feeding them large fish parts that they can't handle. Gil was obviously still a little proud at the accomplishment.

Catherine smiled at the thought, while other boys his age had been playing ball, going to the movies, the young Gil Grissom had been dissecting birds and going to museums with his mother which certainly explained a little bit more about him.

"You know my mother would die right now," he couldn't help but laugh as a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Catherine tilted her head to look into his now twinkling eyes.

"You probably could never guess this, but she always had some big hang up about me having girls in my room. Even when I barely started high school, she would lecture me on not letting my hormones distract me from my future career." He laughed as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, the no fornicating thing, what was with that?" Catherine laughed as she remembered her earlier embarrassment, that she'd been too tired to react to then.

"I think that's her favorite word sometimes," she felt his chest rise and fall as he laughed again, "every time a girl would come to see me, which wasn't very often, she would lay down the house rules, wipe off your feet, don't touch the glass doors, and don't fornicate with my son." He intoned sounding almost like her causing Catherine to laugh as she could just visualize the young Gil and how he had probably been so embarrassed.

They laughed together for several moments before finally stopping. "Oh my, she is something else." He shook his head still smiling at his memory of her.

"She is one formidable lady that's for sure," Catherine agreed. "You probably never had a girlfriend till you left home I'll bet."

"Only one that she approved of," he admitted.

"Really, what was she like?" Catherine was curious, wondering if this would shed some light on what his mother disliked her.

Gil thought a minute before getting an odd look on his face, "you know, I just realized, she was a lot like Sara, very smart, bookish, very self-disciplined, and a little bossy, but not very good with people. Mother really liked her, I didn't though, not in that way."

"Was she pretty?" Catherine had to ask, wondering if perhaps his mother had something against her looks. "Not really, I mean she wasn't ugly, but she had limp brown hair, big glasses, braces," He described her from memory. "Maybe that's the problem, Mom doesn't like you because you're sexy." He said teasingly.

"You think I'm sexy?" Catherine pushed back in surprise to look at him in wonderment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Of course," he seemed surprised at her reaction. "Everyone thinks you're sexy, didn't you know that?"

"Oh please," she scoffed in disbelief.

"It's true, everyone from Greg to Dr. Robbins would agree to that." He said, enjoying the slight blush on her cheeks.

She laughed at the thought, "Oh please, Greg could almost be my son, and Doc is old enough to be my father."

"But they aren't, and they do think you're sexy." Gil countered with a smirk, enjoying the teasing.

"Whatever," she decided to let it drop, though inwardly pleased at his compliment.

"So will you stay?" He couldn't resist sneaking in the request one more time.

"Ah-ha that's it, you were trying to flatter me." She teased back, even though she knew it wasn't the case. She was aware of the many admiring looks she would receive at work, but it still made her feel warm and tingly to hear him say it. "Yes, alright I'll stay," she groaned, "but on one condition."

"Anything" he promised.

"You are not going to make me sit around this house and be treated like something on her shoe for the whole week." She said, pouting.

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." He countered, seeing her frown despite his statement.

"Eleanor Roosevelt never had to deal with your mother." She replied with a teasing grin.

"True," he acknowledged. "But hey, we're in Marina Del Ray, popular tourist attraction with lots to see and do, I'll take you out later today and we can see some of the sights." He promised her, thrilled that she had changed her mind.

"But what about your Mother, she probably won't like it." She looked as if she wasn't sure to believe him.

"Catherine, it took me a lot of years, but even though I respect her and love her dearly this is my life now and she doesn't control me anymore," his tone was serious.

Catherine laid there listening to his heartbeat as she thought for another minute. "OK, it's a deal," she agreed easily, knowing it was probably time to move, but not yet wanting to, enjoying the feel of his arm still around her and his chest rising and falling under her ear. She closed her eyes as she listened to the rhythm, counting the beats of his heart as her eyes became heavier. Gil could tell she was going to sleep, but he didn't want to stop her, he enjoyed having her in his arms, even if this trip was probably going to be his only chance to have her close like this before they returned to their lives as usual.

Catherine woke to the sound of buzzing as the alarm went off realizing that she was still lying atop a gently snoring Grissom. She hastily shut the alarm off and took a moment to study his boyish features in the early morning sunlight. She smiled contentedly before gently rolling off his bed and watched him as he mumbled and turned back over to sleep. She reset the alarm for 20 minutes, figuring she could go ahead and take her shower allowing him to have a little more sleep. She tiptoed to the door and opened it, stunned to see his mother standing there, eyes blazing.

Remembering his words from the night about feeling inferior, she smiled cheerfully and simply said a pleasant good morning as she moved to go to her room and get her things for the shower. She was going to spend the day sightseeing with Gil and refused to let it be spoiled, enjoying the look on his mothers face as she narrowed her eyes at the younger woman's apparent nonchalance.

Catherine had finished her shower, hearing Gil take his while she was in her room getting ready. She noticed the poor man looked more like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar when she came down the stairs and saw him at the table with his mother. His mother was still clearly not happy, glaring daggers at both of them.

Catherine felt a surge of mischievousness as she walked up behind him and leaned in from behind. Nuzzling his neck a moment before saying "Good morning sweetheart," making sure her head was tilted so her lips were visible as she said it.

"Geez Cath give her a coronary," he quickly choked out as he pretended to cough into his hand, stunned at her behavior, though not upset with it. He had to admit she sure knew how to follow through with this pretense, though he was saddened to know that was the only reason she was behaving this way. Looking up it was obvious that his mother was quite incensed at their behavior.

"So I guess we'll be going now and I'll see you later, sure you don't want to come along?" Gil offered one last time, even as he was standing and walking out the door.

"No thanks, I'll sit here alone and wait for you to come back." His mother said waspishly as she watched them quickly head for the door.

"So I guess you really got an earful this morning?" Catherine guessed laughing as they got into the car. "Oh yes, you have no idea." Gil agreed, still looking quite chastised.

"Did she believe you when you said nothing happened?"

"I didn't tell her that." Gil admitted, his ears turning a slight red. "Didn't think she needed to know one way or the other," he admitted.

"I'm proud of you," Catherine had to say with a mischievous grin as they pulled out of the drive for their day of sightseeing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was almost twilight when the two friends returned to the Grissom home. Having had a great time together as Grissom showed Catherine many of his boyhood hangouts, and also given her a lot more insight into her best friend and what he had been like growing up. "You ready?" He said as they began walking back to the house, both bracing themselves for what they assumed was about to come. Catherine merely shrugged in response, but to their surprise his mother was not up waiting for them, despite the early hour there was simply a note on the table announcing she had decided to retire early and would see them in the morning.

"So what would you like to do now?" He questioned when he realized they had the evening to themselves.

"Are you sure we shouldn't check on her?" Catherine looked a little worried.

"Nah, she does this from time to time, goes and hides to deal with her feelings." Gil acted very used to the whole routine.

"A lot like her son." Catherine observed.

"Hey, I'm getting better." He defended himself.

"Yes you are," she agreed, still enjoying the new side of him she was seeing. "I know what I'd like to do," she suddenly had a thought. "I'd like to look through some of your picture albums." She was excited at the idea.

"Ok, want me to bring them down here, or…." He paused looking at her questioningly.

"I thought it was pretty nice in your room." She said almost shyly as her words caused his pulse to quicken slightly as they headed up the stairs to his room. She knew she was taking a chance but this trip was bringing up a lot of feelings she had tried to repress over the years for her best friend. Learning even more about him the way she was and understanding him better was only causing her feelings to deepen. She felt an inward twinge that soon this would all be over and they'd be back in their usual roles, immersed in the blood and gore of Las Vegas and ignoring any feelings that may exist between them beyond friendship. She had often suspected he might feel more for her also, but like his mother he wasn't very open with his feelings.

Unaware of her internal turmoil, Grissom pulled his picture albums out and stacked them by his bed before they assumed their position from earlier that morning. Pulling out the first book he began a narrative of who the people were from an album apparently composed largely of pictures from the gallery his mother used to own.

After the second album full of him at the art gallery with his mother, Catherine couldn't resist asking. "Do you have any that aren't at located at the gallery."

"Umm sure, there is one" he reached over and dug through before pulling out a small red album. He hesitated a moment before he opened it, the first page showing a picture of his mother and father holding a baby.

Catherine realized immediately from that first picture, and the worn pages of the album that this was something deeply personal for him. "If you don't feel comfortable sharing this," she began.

"No, it's ok." He swallowed as he said it. "I'm working on being more open remember. It's just you're the first person I've shared this with."

"Thank you," she said sincerely as she pulled a little closer to him as they began looking at the album.

"My mother, father and me," he identified the first few pictures. "There's my father when he was younger, and here he is when he was in college," the emotion apparent in his voice. "You know, Lindsey never did quite get over my divorce from Eddie." She said, trying to find a safe way to acknowledge what she could see as some lingering pain over his parents divorce.

"Yeah, I don't remember him very well, but I remember him laughing a lot, taking me to the playground before he disappeared." Gil reminisced with a smile.

"You have his eyes, and the same boyish look" Catherine observed as she studied the picture of his father and seeing how his son resembled him. She saw Gil grin out of the corner of her eye at her statement.

She thoroughly enjoyed seeing the pictures as they progressed, watching the changes from infant to blond haired toddler then a dark haired youngster and into his teenage years as evidenced by the lanky awkward photo's near the end of the album. She also noticed how his looks got progessively more sober as he aged.

He reverently closed it after they reached the end and laid it on the floor. "I used to think I'd show this to Dad the next time I saw him, to show him the years he had missed." Gils voice was emotional as he spoke," but he never came back."

"Have you ever looked for him?" Catherine asked surprised that his father had apparently never come back to see him.

"I did once, after college, I was trying to work through some of the bitterness." Gil admitted, but I couldn't find him. He's always somewhere in China, no phone numbers, addresses or anything and my letters would come back unopened when I tried replying to the birthday cards.

"Does he still send cards?"

"Nah, they stopped after I turned 21. Guess he figured I didn't care anymore." Gil said sadly as he began absentmindedly stroking her arm that was lying across his stomach. Inwardly mulling over how good it felt to open up and be able to share this part of himself with his best friend. He wished she could see him as more than a friend, but knew that was probably not really an option. So contented himself with enjoying her company and the physical closeness that came with their current pretense of being engaged.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you know why your father left?" She was curious now at this apparently large piece still missing from his life.

"No, all I was ever told was that things didn't work out and they divorced and he had to leave." Gil shrugged bitterly. "Every time I tried to ask about it I was just told it was history and to let it go."

"That's got to be hard." She acknowledged as she could clearly tell that even as he neared fifty it was something that continued to bother him.

"We all have our demons though." He acknowledged before shaking himself free from the memories.

"Very true," she agreed as she realized he was still stroking her arm. "While you're in the mood for revelations, want to tell me who burned you so badly?" She asked boldly, not sure if she'd ever catch him being this open again.

"Burned me?" He didn't look like he understood what she meant.

"You know, the girl who scarred you so badly that you never got married." She smiled as she said it, hoping her light tone would help him continue, she was surprised at the deep rumble of laughter that followed.

"Why is it that all women assume that?" He shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't been terribly scarred by a woman, just never found the right one." He said in an exasperated tone.

"You're kidding?" Catherine couldn't believe her ears, "you have all the symptoms you know?"

"Yes I know" he agreed. "But since you ask, I'll tell you what I think it is, besides not finding the right person yet?" He offered, feeling so comfortable for a change that he could tell her anything.

"Of course," Catherine was dying to know why he seemed so reserved and almost immune to women, although she felt she was getting some idea after meeting his mother.

"Well, first, being from a divorced family, makes it hard to trust in a relationship, you know." He stated the obvious. "But also you know, remember when I said I was a bit of a ghost in school, my social skills were pretty poor back then, I was so introverted and shy that the closest I came to dating was when I'd tutor some of the girls in science. I may have been a geek, but being an A student did have its advantages. But of course they always came here to study, after Mother got through with them they were certainly afraid to come anywhere near me." He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Oh come on, surely someone was willing to risk it." Catherine teased, knowing how teenage girls could be. "Don't tell me no one ever made a move on you."

"There was one," he acknowledged, with a slight blush.

"Yeah, what happened?" Catherine's eyes gleamed at the excitement of hearing the admission. She had always cared deeply for her friend, even falling for him, not that she would admit it yet. But she really liked the new open side he was displaying on this trip. Away from the lab he was more of a talker than she had thought he ever could be.

"We had finished studying and she said she wanted to thank me for my help all semester, she was a gorgeous cheerleader, someone I knew I'd never have a chance with, but.."

"But?" Catherine prompted him with the same teasing grin.

"But she was apparently very grateful when I helped her study and she passed her midterm. She would have gotten kicked off the squad if she hadn't."

"And?" Catherine could tell he was holding back something from the crimson starting to flood his cheeks.

"She was so grateful she said she was going to give me a handjob." He blurted out not meeting her eyes from embarrassment.

"But she didn't?"

"No, she had just started kissing me and had just started on my zipper when my bedroom door opened." He winced at the remembrance.

"Uh-oh, so what happened?"

"I still don't think they've found her body." He said so seriously that she actually had to stop a minute to think before she started to laugh, especially as she got the mental image of poor Gil getting caught by his mother the first time he ever started to get anywhere with a girl.

"Guess you never heard the end of that." She winced in sympathy.

"Well I was given a very long lecture on controlling my hormones and grounded for a month, could no longer tutor girls in my bedroom, even with the door open." He admitted.

"You know I have to say I do understand your Mother's point of view," Catherine was surprised by her own admission. "If I ever caught Lindsey doing anything like that, I'd probably freak also."

"I know, I was 15, it was too young." He agreed, "but talk about embarrassing. And of course word got all over school about it."

"But you've never been burned?" She couldn't help but ask again, still in disbelief.

"Well of course I've been burned a couple of times, but not really badly," he shrugged. "Look, I was a ghost remember, the girls were always chasing the jocks, not the nerds buried behind a microscope, especially the really introverted ones like me."

"So there's no good reason why you haven't gotten married," Catherine still couldn't believe it. Whether it was the late night, the growing closeness they had been sharing, or something else she was feeling even more of a temptation to let him know how she felt about him. The fear of rejection still lurking in the background, but it wasn't as strong as usual with his recent change in behavior.

"No, not really, aside from not finding someone I really want to share my life with." He admitted. "There haven't ever been a lot of women jumping up and down to be with me." He said matter of factly.

"Oh please, now who's selling themselves short." Catherine scoffed. "Half the women in the lab would fall at your feet if given the chance.

"Oh please." Gil rolled his eyes. "No one notices me there either, with all those young guys and rippling muscles who'd be interested in an old bugman like me. Name one, just one."

"Sara" Catherine answered quickly, snickering even as she said it.

"Ok fine, name someone else." He rolled his eyes again at her apparent fun with the subject.

"Gee where to begin, there's Brenda in payroll, Lois in purchasing, Jeanne the receptionist, Janice and Marta the two dayshift lab techs" she began rattling off names as Gil watched her with mock dismay, "and of course Catherine." She finished with a smile, butterflies in her stomach at having stepped out on the limb she just had.

"Catherine who? I didn't know there was more than one in the building." He looked at her obviously confused." What she couldn't see his that his heart had almost stopped when she said it, he knew she had to mean someone else, but couldn't deny to himself that he wished it were her.

"There's not." She said simply, meeting his eyes as her heart continued to pound now that she had admitted this last secret to him.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well iferleigh and yourstruly.nishaboo, you may be the only two reading it, but since you're apparently enjoying it so much I'll keep updating as I can. Thanks for the kind reviews hope you enjoy the rest of the story, a few more chapters ahead.

Also sap alert for this chapter.

Chapter 12

She watched as the comprehension began to dawn in his eyes at what she was saying. "You're kidding me?" He finally said, not quite sure if he was finally hearing something he had dreamed about almost since they first met.

"No, I'm not," she held his gaze, hoping she wouldn't see the rejection there as she had been afraid of revealing her feelings for a long time for fear of damaging their friendship.

Their eyes stayed locked as they both processed this new revelation before Grissom took the lead and tentatively tilted his head to where their lips were only millimeters apart, seeing only acceptance in her eyes he swallowed quickly before closing the distance for that tentative first kiss. Catherine felt like she was floating on air as their lips met, it was sweet and gentle, just like the man she was sharing it with. He pulled back and briefly turned his head to the door. "I don't believe it. I finally got to kiss a girl in my room without getting caught by my mother" He gave a silly grin.

"And it only took you 49 years." Catherine retorted before she started nuzzling his neck.

"Uh, I don't have a lock on the door." He felt he had to point out as he could feel the sexual tension start to build.

"I don't care, after all we are supposed to be engaged, so what's with a little make out session in your room," she said as her hand moved up to stroke his chest as she continued her ministrations on his neck.

"Excellent point," he agreed as he quit watching the door and turned his attention back to the woman in his arms as he met her softly parted lips with his own.

There was no rushing as they savored the new experience and the newfound emotional and physical closeness they had begun to share.

Without breaking contact Catherine rolled so that she was now laying on top of him, making the angle much easier on both their necks. She gasped as his tongue brushed her lips and quickly darted hers out to join, allowing the kiss to deepen naturally as they both felt as if their blood was being replaced by lava as the passion intensified.

Kissing Gil Grissom was even better than Catherine had always imagined, she briefly thought as she intertwined her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. She would never have believed he could be this assertive in a kiss as she let him easily take the lead. Both of them breathing harder as their tongues danced together as the tempo increased.

Gil shivered when he felt her hands move from behind his neck and begin caressing up and down his sides as she drew him further into the kiss. Encouraged he responded by shifting his hands from where they had been lightly caressing her lower back further down, pulling her hips tighter to him, moaning into each others mouths as their bodies responded.

They finally pulled apart, gasping for air as it became apparent where things were heading. "We can't do this now" Gil groaned as he looked at her face, her lips swollen from their kissing, feeling like a heel for having let things get that far and then stopping when they both so obviously wanted more.

To his surprise Catherine didn't argue as she rolled off of him and stood up. "Because we're still right down the hall from your mother, and I know from experience that's creepy no matter what the circumstances. Plus she's been through enough already." She surprised him with her total understanding of the situation.

Rising Gil walked to the door with her. "I've loved you for a long time now." He said sincerely as their darkened eyes met, feeling relieved to finally admit it to her after the years of holding in his feelings.

"I love you too, just think if we'd gotten this out sooner." She smiled sweetly at the thought, "we wouldn't have to wait five more days to finish this kiss."

"Anticipation is half the pleasure," he said with a promising look.

"Do you have a quote for every situation?" Catherine laughed at his response.

"Yes actually I do," he teased her back as they used their banter to decrease the sexual tension that had risen before bidding each other goodnight.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, hope you continue to enjoy the path of the story.

Chapter 13

Catherine descended the steps the next morning feeling like she was floating on clouds, no longer concerned about what Grissom's mother thought. She was surprised when he greeted her that morning with a brief kiss, right in front of his mother. For some reason she hadn't pegged him as the type who could do public displays of affection. "Good morning," she cheerfully greeted his mother, completely ignoring the look accompanying the stiff response.

"Sleep well?" He asked Catherine, unable to stop smiling, the two were both smiling contagiously, though Mrs. Grissom mother remained completely immune to it, if anything she frowned a little more.

"I'm taking Mother to the hospital today for her treatment," Grissom announced, "you're welcome to come with us but you can stay here, or go see the town some more if you'd like." She felt the weight of his mothers look on her as he awaited her answer.

"I'd like to come with you, if that's ok?" She said, glancing at them both as she gave her answer. Gil brightened even more, and his mother to her credit remained relatively impassive as opposed to deepening the scowl, maybe that was progress.

After the previous night they couldn't seem to stop smiling, or stop touching for the trip. Even if it was just a brief touch on the arm, or holding hands while they walked from the car to the hospital. They had attempted to draw his mother into conversation a few times, but she had seemed lost in her own thoughts until the nurses wheeled her back for her treatment, leaving Catherine and her son alone in the waiting room.

"She's amazing, she even manages to look imposing in a wheelchair." Catherine remarked as the double doors closed.

"That's my Mom." Gil said with a grin, noticing also how much easier her behavior was to deal with now that their feelings for each other were out in the open. "We've got a couple hours, want to walk around the hospital some?" He offered, extending his arm.

"Sounds good," she agreed as she took his arm, letting him pull her closely to him as they walked, just enjoying each others closeness as they began talking while they walked. She loved hearing him talk more about his boyhood.

"She's never been really affectionate or overly emotional," he continued as he talked about his mother, "but she wasn't cruel, or extremely overbearing, she was just always…" he paused as if thinking for the right word.

"Reserved?" Catherine finished for him.

"Yes, reserved," he agreed with a smile, loving how she could finish his sentences for him.

"She sounds a lot like her son," Catherine observed, "or the way he used to be." She smirked slightly.

"What was that for?" He hadn't missed her smirk, no matter how minor it was.

"Oh nothing, it's just funny through all our years of friendship if anyone had told me even five years ago that we'd be at this point today, I don't think I would have believed them." She shook her head.

"At what point?" He seemed legitimately confused.

"Gil, do you remember how you used to react if people touched you, or came into your space? How uncomfortable you were when I hugged you before your surgery? Now look at you, you're actually initiating the contact."

"Maybe I finally found someone to set me free," he replied softly as he turned to look her in the eyes, looking behind him before pulling her behind a plant for a quick breathtaking kiss.

"I definitely like this side of you." She remarked when they finally parted to start heading back to the oncology center. Loving how so much was being conveyed between them in simple words, gestures, tender looks, or even an occasional silly grin instead of a mad rush to the bedroom. That would come, later, but now she was happy just as they explored their newfound emotional and physical intimacy.

They sat holding hands in the waiting room, both of them enjoying that simple contact. Though both of them were noticing the engagement ring on her finger, neither was sure of what to say about it, so they both didn't comment. Both temporarily lost in their own thoughts until jarred back to reality when the Doctor approached them.

"Mr. Grissom?" He questioned, looking at Gil, "I thought I'd go ahead and talk with you about your mother's treatment, prognosis, answer any questions you may have.

"Certainly," he sat up nervously still holding Catherine's hand to have her join them.

"I'm sorry, she's not on the consent forms." The Dr. had to shake his head regretfully.

"But she's…" Gil began.

"It's ok, you go ahead, and you can tell me later. I'll go get a drink from the vending area." She gave the Doctor an understanding look as she rose to go.

She returned several minutes later to find a much more subdued Gil Grissom waiting for here.

"Hi," he said as she handed him a cold drink. Trying to look cheerful but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sensing his distress Catherine placed her drink on the table and laid her hand on his shoulder as she simply waited for him to speak.

"The cancer has continued to spread. They say the prognosis is getting worse unless she starts responding to treatment very soon." His voice was tightly controlled as he related the information, trying to sound clinically detached, but failing miserably.

"You know they'll do all they can." Catherine tried to reassure him, not knowing entirely what to say, so focusing on trying to be as supportive as possible.

"I know, and I know she's almost 80 and can't live forever, but," He stopped knowing that he would probably start crying if he continued.

"But she's your mother and that's a hard loss at any age." She finished for him, watching him nod mutely before she pulled him to her, so that he could bury his head in her shoulder. She simply held him close, much as she did to Lindsey when some small tragedy would upset her world. He gratefully accepted her gesture and allowed her to comfort him as he tried to fathom the implications of what the Doctor had told him.

And that was how his Mother saw them when she was wheeled not long after.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks again for reviews, they make posting this story so much fun.

Chapter 14

The ride home was silent, no matter how his mother tried to hide it, it was obvious the treatment had tired the older woman. "Thank you for coming with me Gilbert, I think I will go ahead and retire." She announced when they had returned, giving her son a brief hug and giving a cryptic glance at Catherine before making her way to her room.

"You know I think we're making progress." Catherine said optimistically. "She's not giving me death glares anymore, now she's just acting more like you used to when something was bothering you."

"Hey," he said defensively, then realized he had no defense, so didn't try. There didn't seem to be a need to ask about arrangements as she followed him to his room yet again, both of them enjoying the closeness and insight provided by their late night talks.

They laid on his bed for hours as, at her encouragement, he talked about his childhood and shared stories of his mother. Relating many of his more pleasant memories of her, like how she had always encouraged his love for science and allowed him to bring all sorts of bugs and dead animals into the house without complaint.

Catherine mostly listened, laughing at some of the stories, grimacing at others, like when he lost a huge spider in the house. He had been some child, she realized. As he told stories about his mother, she realized that though somewhat emotionally reticent, perhaps not as nurturing as many, his mother had done a good job and had shown her love for her son in the ways she could. She didn't know if she'd have the nerve to let Lindsey keep bugs in the house. She was still not sure why the woman apparently didn't like her, but she felt much less bitter as she could now see her through the eyes of her only son.

His clock on the wall read almost 1:00 a.m. when they finally decided to part, their conversation being punctuated by yawns on a very regular basis. A long lingering kiss and then Catherine headed back to her room, still floating.

She paused as she got to her door, hearing a faint noise from the end of the hall, her curiosity taking over she began to walk that direction. It only took a few moments before she recognized the sound. Debating for a split second, she continued, knowing her presence probably wouldn't be welcome, but not being able to ignore it. She had spent enough time with a sick daughter to know the sound of vomiting when she heard it. She paused for a moment to think but decided to follow her instincts as she silently pushed the bedroom door open, almost knocking before she reminded herself that his mother was deaf.

As she turned the corner into the master bathroom she saw the elderly woman hunched over the toilet, body wracked with heaves, hair starting to fall loose from her efforts. The sweat indicating she had been having a rough time with the after effects of her treatment.

Just as she did with her daughter, Catherine moved to her side and placed a supportive arm around her shoulders and helped pull the hair out of the way as the dry heaves began again. When the next round of heaves passed and she was able to breathe for a moment, Catherine was ready with a cool washcloth which was accepted gratefully. When eye contact was finally made, Catherine could see many emotions; embarrassment, confusion, exhaustion and even a little guilt, but there was no hatred there.

"I'll go get Gil." She said, starting to pull away as the heaves seem to have subsided for now.

"No, please don't." The plea was weak but still audible. "He's already got enough to deal with, this is just a little nausea, common side effect I'm told." The weary eyes pleaded with her to comply with the request.

"Ok," Catherine agreed, "but I'm staying with you a little longer then." She would almost swear she saw a flash of something akin to gratefulness before the frail shoulders began to shake as the heaves returned.

"Do you have any medicine for this?" Catherine asked when there was another period of calm and the older woman was facing her again.

"Yes, the Dr. gave me something for it, but I threw it up over an hour ago." Catherine could almost swear she saw a hint of a smile at the irony. "I'm feeling a little better now," his mother said, after several moments with no more vomiting or heaves.

"Ok, let's get you washed up a little and then I'll bring you some gingerale and ice." Catherine said fully into mother mode, surprised when she received no resistance. An hour later and his mother was wearing a clean gown and settled into a clean bed with some ice chips at the bedside, and strict orders to call out for Catherine if she needed any help. The woman still wasn't gushing with affection, but there was an obvious melting of the icy exterior as compared to the first day. As she made her way back to her bed, Catherine couldn't help but hope this would make things easier on their strained relationship.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"This is it." Gil Grissom squared his shoulders, talking to himself in the mirror. Trying to exhibit a self-confidence he did not really feel. He had lain awake that morning thinking about the past couple days and had come to the conclusion that sick or not, his mother needed to quit acting so rude to Catherine and he was going to confront her on it.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach he opened his door and started to descend the stairs, pausing when he heard voices in the kitchen, wondering if he had just entered the twilight zone when he saw them sitting there talking, Catherine doing most of it he realized as she was sharing some of Lindsey's exploits, but they were talking nonetheless and his mother seemed to be more receptive. He was greatly relieved that apparently Catherine had worked some of her magic on his mother.

"How are my two favorite women?" He interrupted their conversation as they noticed his arrival, both looking up to greet him as he kissed his mother on the cheek and bestowed a quick kiss to Catherine.

"We're fine, but now that you're here, there's something I've wanted to ask you both." His mother had a look that did not bode well for what was to come.

Both indicated their willingness to listen as they leaned forward. "I've been deaf since I was a child, you both know that, and without my hearing my other senses have become quite a bit sharper." She began, both of them nodding in understanding for her to continue. "I was disturbed when you both arrived because while I sensed some companionship I did not see a romantic relationship that I expected to be obvious considering an engagement. And I didn't see my son as happy as I expected from the way he talked on the phone about you."

Gil and Catherine both dropped their eyes at her words, as she put together part of the puzzle for them. They looked up again when she continued. "So I began to think that you were simply playing with him. But something has changed while you both have been here, and although now I am seeing it, but I'm not sure what to make of all this." She finished, her explanation forthright and leaving no room for evasion.

"I suppose we should explain," Gil began after a brief look at Catherine to make sure she approved of what he was about to do, continuing at her nod of encouragement. Almost an hour later and it had all been explained, how they had secretly had feelings for each other for quite some time, yet had been afraid to admit it until now. Gil also admitted to being the one to suggest the deceit but emphasizing that his motives had been trying to help. He received a sharp reprimand for trying to lie, but overall she seemed more understanding than Catherine had expected.

"I'll admit to still having some strong reservations about a relationship between you," his mother added, causing their eyes to widen in surprise as they still obviously didn't have her approval, "but it is obvious," she continued stiffly, not acknowledging their looks "that right now you are both happy together, and for that I am going to try and be more understanding."

"She's even more cryptic than you are sometimes." Catherine observed. "I can't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad one."

"Good," Gil assured her, "and not good." He added, "good that she's not going to keep treating you like she thinks you're a con artist, but not good because there's still something not sitting right with her." He looked as perplexed as Catherine did, but deciding to be happy with the progress made, they didn't feel the need to press the issue.

The day passed quickly enough as the trio went out on the town sightseeing. This time his mother in the lead as she took them to the gallery she used to own, and chatting with the dealer for awhile before continuing their travels about town. They had to stop and take periodic rests, but it was obvious she enjoyed being out with her son. Catherine didn't speak much, hanging back a little as she realized they needed their time together, she also observing their relationship dynamics and finding that her initial assumption that he had been raised by an ice queen were apparently false, they didn't seem to need to talk a lot, perhaps there was a tie to her deafness here Catherine mused, she had lived in a world of silence, so maybe had inadvertently imposed that on her son as well therefore contributing to his difficulties in dealing with people sometimes.

"You ok?" Gil said during one of their stops, as they held hands and relaxed in a casual embrace while his mother sat on a bench to rest. He had realized early on that Catherine was not feeling like a 3rd wheel and seemed to be comfortable being left to her observations. He put that on his list as one more thing he loved about her, she didn't try to make him feel torn between her and his mother, he'd had to face that a couple times in the past and it hadn't been pleasant.

"I'm thinking she was a pretty cool Mom as long as you didn't try to have sex in the house," Catherine teased him in sharing her observations.

"Yeah, pretty much." He laughed at her simple, yet fairly accurate synopsis of what he used to think of as a very complicated relationship. "I gave up trying to figure it out a long time ago." He shrugged, laughing as his mother rejoined them and the three continued on their trek around Marina Del Ray.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next couple of days passed much the same, their time in Marina Del Ray coming to a close, and while having a good time Catherine was getting anxious to go home, she had talked to Lindsey on the phone every day, but was still really missing her daughter. So many thoughts raced through her head in the early morning hours, after she left Grissom's bedroom to return to her own, still unable to sleep.

A lot of her thoughts centered on the big subject of all the things involved in their return to Nevada, a big one being the nervousness in knowing that it would be the time to have that big conversation that had been avoided so far. The one about the ring, would he want her to keep it or take it back?

She fully expected him to take it back, and yet she had gotten so used to having it on her finger that she didn't want to lose it. She was surprised already that nothing had been said about it since the confession to his mother. She knew it was too fast to really be engaged, but still knew that taking it back would be awkward. And she worried that taking the initiative and giving it back might hurt his feelings.

She also had to admit that while thoroughly enjoying the slow pace of their relationship as they continued getting to know each other on this new level, definitely enjoying the innocent and not so innocent kisses and touches they had shared so far. She was also starting to look forward to being able to take it a step further, even though that again brought up new complications as she tried to figure out how a relationship would work when they returned back to their normal daily lives.

There was the workplace and the "kids" to consider, both Lindsey and the ones at the lab. They had talked about it a couple times during one of their now customary late night talks on his bed, but no resolutions had been made as of yet, they just both agreed it could be tricky.

But aside from all the worries she was trying to manage, there was good news for them both. The doctors had started to report seeing an improvement in his mother's condition and the chance for recovery was starting to seem more likely than before, which made Gil happier and things easier around the household. Knowing she should be content with the way things are, and just be grateful that his mother was no longer treating her like dirt. Catherine still tried not to rock any boats though because the little voice in her head would frequently remind her she still wasn't technically approved as daughter in law material. His mother may have gotten slightly better because of the confession about it being a ruse in the beginning, but she still gave off enough chilled looks and hard stares to keep Catherine slightly on edge.

Catherine hoped that maybe time would continue to ease the situation, thinking maybe a few repeat visits would melt her even further. But that was not to be, the evening before their departure, while Grissom went out for a brief visit with an old friend in the area who he had worked with when he first started in the morgue, Catherine elected to stay behind so she could go ahead and start packing for them, which left her and his mother in the house alone.

TBC (sorry this is short, it's the proverbial cliffhanger & setup for a next chapter).


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Catherine finished packing both their suitcases for their scheduled departure the next morning, she and Grissom's mother shared a light lunch. It was fairly quiet but Catherine had finally started to get used to the quiet meals in this home. They had barely finished eating before his mother quickly excused herself and went to lie down. Though she never complained, it was apparent, as one got to know her, and could see what a strong person she had been, that the cancer and treatment was taking its toll on her.

With Grissom gone out with his friend and his mother lying down, Catherine flipped the TV on, soon turning it back off when she couldn't find anything to watch. Sighing she walked over to a large oak bookcase to see if she could find something good to read until Gil returned.

"Science, art, science, art, art, art, cooking, classical music," she mumbled to herself as she thumbed through the selection, not believing there wasn't some nice fictional novels lying around, magazines, or anything that would constitute light reading. She had almost resigned herself to going upstairs and raiding Gil's James Bond collection when a scrap of paper sticking up from behind the books caught her well-trained eye.

Investigating further she discovered what appeared to be a small scrapbook of sorts, that had apparently been lost in the bookcase for quite some time, staying there many years ago apparently judging by the dust on the cover.

Pulling it out she looked around almost guiltily to make sure she was alone before she opened it. She lett out a gasp as on the front page she saw a wedding picture of a much younger version of Gil's mother, and a man she recognized as his father only from the pictures he had shown her. As she began leafing through it, seeing pictures of the smiling couple at a park, and then dancing at some party, she almost felt like she was intruding, but was so captivated she couldn't stop. It wasn't hard to see how happy his mother had been in these pictures, the smiles and joy in her eyes apparent even from the old photographs. She froze when she saw a beautiful picture of the couple at the seaside. His father was wearing slacks and a dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, holding his wife close to him, and she looked happier than Catherine could have ever imagined. She stared at the pictures in amazement, trying to reconcile the happy carefree woman in the pictures with the woman she had now started to get to know.

"What are you doing?!" The sudden sharp exclamation caused Catherine to drop the book in surprise as his mother had quietly appeared directly behind her without her being aware. She turned to apologize to Gil's mother but stopped when she saw the look of rage in her eyes as she had focused on the book. "Who gave you the right… How dare you?" She continued, seething.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for something to read." Catherine defended herself as she bent to pick up the book and the pictures that had fallen out of it. "When was this taken?" She asked, holding up the one she had last been looking at hoping that by changing the focus to a picture might lessen some of the obvious anger.

The look of rage dimmed as the older lady focused on the picture. "That was the day I found out I was pregnant. I told Cliff as soon as he got home from work, and we went to the beach to celebrate." She said softly, obviously remembering the day as her features softened, before snapping back to reality and her features hardened again. "How did you find that, I thought I had thrown it away. And what gives you the right to go through our private albums?"

"It was behind the books, I barely noticed it myself." Catherine said, trying to sooth the elderly ladies temper. Trying to comprehend the reappearance of the sharp daggers that had seemed to dull over the past few days. She sure seemed to be overreacting to the discovery of the book Catherine thought as she wondered what was so bad about her seeing a few old family pictures.

"Here I'll take it." Mrs. Grissom said waspishly as she held out her hand expectantly towards Catherine.

Catherine reluctantly handed it to her and quickly grabbed it back when she turned to obviously throw it in the garbage can. "You can't do that!" She exclaimed.

"And why not, it's my book." His mother looked incensed that she had dared to take it back from her.

"If you don't want it, then give it to your son, don't you know he'd love to have it.? Catherine could imagine Gil's delight at seeing more pictures of his parents. Remembering the few well worn photo's in his room.

"He doesn't need it," his mother argued as she reached back for the book, trying to retrieve it but Catherine held fast.

"Yes he does." Catherine persisted, having seen firsthand how much it meant to him to have pictures of his father.

"I think I know what my son needs." Her eyes continued blazing as she tugged again on the book, exhibiting more strength than one would think considering her age and recent frailty.

"You may think you know, but I know for a fact that he still misses his father and this is something he would want to have." Catherine argued, incensed at his mothers insinuation that she didn't know about what he'd like. His mother hadn't been the one laying with him while he reverently perused the photo albums he currently had.

Refusing to back down his mother quickly countered, causing Catherine to freeze with her next words. "He doesn't need this book, and he definitely doesn't need you." She said in a icy tone, yet her statement was said with such quiet conviction that it was like a knife to Catherine's heart. They had obviously just reached the heart of the conflict that all had been trying to avoid the past few days. Catherine merely stared back at her in surprise as she tried to process this latest development.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: A good thing about getting back into posting this story, I've started to realize how much feedback is appreciated. So thank you all for your kind feedback and I'm going to try to get back in the habit of submitting reviews myself on the many stories I read and enjoy here.

A few more chapters to go hope you enjoy the rest of the story

Chapter 18

It only took a moment of being speechless before Catherine quickly recovered, her anger continuing to rise also. "What did I ever do to you?" She retorted, glad in a way that this issue had finally been confronted. She was tired of his mothers treatment of her and this seemed a good time to finally get it out in the open.

"You, nothing yet, but I know your type." His mother continued having obviously lost her usual self-control and reservation. "You're just like him!" She almost spat in contempt.

"Like Gil?" Catherine's brow wrinkled in confusion as she started at the angry woman.

"No, like his father, listen to me. I was once the quiet and intellectual deaf girl, kept to myself and was perfectly happy that way most of the time. Then he came into my life, and he was so…. so… alive, so open, he was like a breath of fresh air," her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered it. "He pulled me out of my shell and I was so happy with him, he gave me a child, and then, then he was gone." She looked at Catherine as if expecting this to explain everything.

"So your husband left you, and it hurt, but what does that have to do with me." Catherine persisted, trying to comprehend what this had to do with her.

"Don't you see, now you're the breath of fresh air, your laughter, your warmth filling this house, filling my son's heart and his life," She explained, "right now it's fun, but then you'll find out that you two don't match, and you'll tire of his quiet nature and go have a fling with someone, and then my son will be heartbroken. I don't want that to happen to him." She finished her explanation.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, but it's different, we've been friends for 20 years, we know each other, and I would never cheat on your son." Catherine argued back, trying to get her to see reason. She was relieved in a way to know the issue now, as comprehension finally dawned on her why his mother had seemed so distant. She could also see how happy Grissom had been since they had moved their relationship beyond friendship, and had enjoyed knowing she was part of that reason. His mother however was not so easily convinced.

"Sure, that's what Cliff said, that he loved me, that he had finally found peace, and when I caught him with another woman the first time he apologized, swore it would never happen again. I stayed with him at first for the sake of our son, but he wouldn't stop, I finally had enough of his affairs and divorced him, realizing I could never be the kind of woman he apparently wanted. He liked fast women who wore a lot of makeup and short dresses. And you can't tell me that you aren't attracted to men very different from my son." She said angrily as her words hit home for Catherine.

"In the past, yes I was, but I'm older now, and have realized that there's a lot more to a relationship than a hard body." Catherine admitted, taken aback by the attack but trying to be honest. "I've had my heartbreaks to, and I could never do that to someone I loved." As she tried to argue the feelings of hurt from when she had been the victim of cheating came back to her, but it seemed no matter what she said, his mother remained quite unmoved. Further angered at this cold behavior Catherine continued as tears formed in her own eyes. "I walked in on my husband cheating on me, and yes that's why I divorced him, even though it broke our daughters heart, I've been the single mother, dealing with raising her and trying not to shatter her image of her father, but I would never try to deny her happiness because of it." She countered.

"Come back to me after she's gotten older and started being attracted to the boys." His mothers tone had regained the ice-like quality there had been in the beginning of the visit.

"So that's it, it's not just about me, but that's why you were always so watchful over Gil, not going to allow him to fall in love so that he wouldn't get hurt." Catherine realized suddenly, pieces falling into place quickly for her with all the new information.

"Yes, he always had those cheerleaders here, but they weren't interested in him, just using him to get their good grades, and then when they did, they were gone. I had to watch him, protect him from falling for the wrong type. I was there to try and take his mind off it when they made him feel popular and then left him alone again." She persisted.

"You know, I understand that when he was a teenager, but he's forty-nine now, don't you think you can let him decide now and trust HIS judgment." Catherine replied, trying not to become angry again over these jumps in logic. "And just because he isn't some beefcake sextoy don't sell him short either, he's got a lot to offer a woman, and I intend for us to stay together until one of us is cold, dead and in the ground." She blurted out, almost shocking herself at what she had said.

His mother for a change was speechless as she studied the young woman intently, seeing the angry posture and emotion flashing in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak when Catherine heard the front door open and turned her head, alerting his mother to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Sorry I took so long, Jerry was…" Gil stopped abruptly taking in the reddened eyes of both women, the familiar angry postures, and the room charged with thick emotion. "Did I miss something?" He asked hesitantly as he studied them both, a sinking feeling starting in the pit of his stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thanks again for the reviews everyone, we're winding down, hope you enjoy it. Also thanks to comhuntr for re-enlisting as my beta reader and reviewing changes I've made to story since its original posting.

Chapter 19

"We were just talking." Catherine hastily covered as they both tried to compose themselves. Despite their argument they were unified on not wanting to involve him in it. It didn't take a trained CSI, however, to know that he'd walked in on something big.

"Anyone want to tell me what I missed?" He asked looking from one to the other, waiting.

"It's ok, we were just talking. I think I'm going to go turn in early, we need to get an early start in the morning." Catherine said, hastily excusing herself to help end the situation, thankful they would be leaving soon to return to Las Vegas.

Grissom watched her climb the stairs before he turned to face his mother, questions and concern both apparent in his expression.

Catherine had just gotten into her room and closed the door before the tears started to flow. "Damn" she cried out to the empty room. The demons from her past came back to haunt her as she relived all the things that his mother had said. "Sure she'd put up a good argument, but what if she was wrong, what if his mother was right and she wasn't good enough for him?"

Memories of Eddie, Adam Novak, Chris Bezich, and other men came back to haunt her as she continued crying, starting to question herself and her feelings, wondering if his mother was really right after all. She was filled with self doubt as she heard the door close softly behind her. She turned glad that Gil had apparently come to check on her, ready to launch herself into his strong arms and seek reassurance that they were still in love, but she halted quickly when she saw his mother standing there with a similar expression of pain apparent in her own eyes. "I think we need to finish our talk," she said, the anger apparently gone, replaced by a look of new understanding.

Grissom paced downstairs nervously. He couldn't figure out what had happened, and why he was the one being shut out of this. "Women," he muttered as he continued to pace around, occasionally glancing towards the top of the stairs. A good thirty minutes passed as he watched the clock. He became more anxious as the clock crept towards an hour. He had just decided to go up and knock on the door when it opened and they reappeared. He studied them carefully searching for any signs of hostility or anger, relieved when he saw only warm, tired looks that commonly follow emotionally draining events. Before he could inquire further he could see his mother looking at him closely, clearly about to say something significant.

"I have something for you," his mother said as she went over to the bookcase and retrieved the scrapbook. She gave him a gentle hug before giving the book to him with a fond smile on her face. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted; I was wrong about Catherine, I do hope you both are very happy together" she said, effectively rendering him speechless. Not knowing what to say he turned his attention to the book and opened it, and stared at the first picture he gasped before going to the sofa and becoming instantly absorbed in it.

"I am sorry" his mother said again this time directed at Catherine, even though they had already apologized upstairs. It seemed as if her final outburst and conviction about how much she loved her son had opened his mother's eyes to see the truth. Even if there was still no guarantee it would last forever she was content with the reassurance that Catherine truly loved her son and wanted to be with him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Catherine was also remorseful, even though angry and defensive at the accusations she also felt she could have handled it better.

"It's perfectly alright, could have been a whisper for all I heard." His mother smiled in response, apparently sharing her son's dry sense of humor as she warmly squeezed Catherine's hand, new tears starting to fall, but this time they were of happiness.

Gil looked up just in time to see the two women hugging, both with tears in their eyes. He realized he would probably never know all that had transpired, but he was also smart enough to also know that this may be one of those things he didn't really have to know. Forcing himself to put the book down he walked over to them. Though a man of rare emotional display, he couldn't resist the opportunity to share in a hug with the two most important people in his life.

"I think it's time for this old woman to go to bed," his mother said as she excused herself from the hug after a few moments, leaving them with his arm still around Catherine's shoulder. "I'll see you both in the morning before you go."

"Night Mother," Gil said when she looked at the two of them with a warm smile. "Goodnight Mrs. Grissom," Catherine also returned warmly.

"Please, call me Adelle," she replied before turning to go up the stairs.

"Wow, something big did happen, she rarely lets people call her by her first name." Grissom couldn't help but comment, wanting Catherine to know that it was a privilege to be put in that category.

"I guess you could say we finally bonded." She replied cryptically before walking towards the sofa to sit down by the still open album, assuming they could continue looking at it together. Seeing her intentions he interrupted before she had a chance to sit down.

"How about going to our usual talking place?" He suggested with a smile as he reached over to turn off the light, picked up the book and took her hand as they started walking hand in hand to his bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks for reviews. And big thanks to comhunter for her beta job and keeping punctuation in check. One more chapter to go.

Chapter 20

Not realizing she had already seen it, Gil opened the book to share the pictures with her as he commented on each one, how happy his parents looked, and how much in love they seemed to be.

"Do you ever think though, that while they looked that happy, they still got divorced?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, it can really happen to anyone can't it?" He reflected honestly as he continued looking at the picture of them by the ocean..

"But what if that was us, you know we might be blissfully happy but things could go wrong and we might end up hurt and apart."

Knowing what she was thinking, he laid the book down and turned so he was looking her in the eye. "Not that I think it will happen, but if we ended up divorced and bitter after six wonderful years, then I would still be very grateful for those six years." He said seriously, never breaking eye contact.

"It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all." She said smiling softly at him.

"Hey, I'm the one who does the quotes." He pretended to pout before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

"Sorry, won't happen again." She giggled before leaning back towards him to capture another kiss, puzzled when he pulled back.

"There's one more thing we need to deal with," He said seriously as he reached down to pull her left hand to his lips. Gently kissing it he removed the ring slowly, watching as her eyes widened slightly. She tried to keep her heart from sinking as she realized that he was indeed taking it back. She knew it was too soon to take that step, but still part of her had dreamed. She started to pull her hand away, trying not to show her disappointment. She looked at him in question when he wouldn't release it, looking deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

"It's a little soon for an engagement, but I want you to have this as a promise ring. This is to symbolize our love and commitment to each other and the promise of a future together, will you accept it?" He asked, even though he could see the answer shining in her eyes. He slipped it on her ring finger, his movements slow and sure, no hesitance or awkward movements as before, kissing her hand again when it was placed. "You're crying," he observed after a moment.

"I'm sorry, it's just I never dreamed, I just thought you'd take it back and…" She didn't finish, choosing instead to lean forward and give him a kiss, his fingers tangled in her hair as it deepened, things feeling even more right now that they had his mothers blessing.

She gasped in surprise as he rolled on top of her while they continued to kiss, his hands starting to caress her sides as their tongues dueled. She returned the caresses, enjoying the feel of his strong shoulders and back muscles as she rubbed his back, glad they had a few minutes before calling it a night. She realized his enthusiasm was not slowing when his hand started to find its way under her blouse. "Gil, not here remember," she hissed, feeling his fingers continuing to creep upwards.

"But I want you now." He murmured in her ear as his tongue briefly caressed her earlobe, sending shivers through her body as he continued.

"I know, but remember we promised your mother." Catherine gasped at the sensations he was causing as his hands continued to explore and caress under her blouse.

"I know." He sighed wistfully, slowly removing his hands and rolling back off her. "I guess I get a very cold shower tonight."

"You won't be the only one. But a very wise man reminded me not to long ago that anticipation was half the pleasure." Catherine teased lightly.

"I know, and we don't want to rush this." He agreed as he extracted himself from her embrace and began straightening his clothes. "And when we're back in Vegas I'll have the opportunity to really make it special for you." He said almost mischievously as if a plan was already forming in his mind.

"I'll be counting on it." She retorted playfully as she started to move to the door, knowing they needed to retire soon before they talked themselves out of their resolve to let their new relationship develop a little further before they moved to the next step.


	21. Epilogue

Temporarily Engaged Chapter 20 (Final Chapter)

Temporarily Engaged Chapter 20 (Final Chapter)

_AN: Final Chapter all, terribly sorry for the long delays. I'll admit CSI has jumped the shark for me so don't really tune in anymore – but still thought I might as well post the rest of the fics I wrote for anyone following them. As always this is AU, and re: timeline all my stories were done before that fated episode where Sara came walking out of the bathroom. Also sorry so short, this was basically an epilogue chapter. Also originally this was TBC as I thought I'd write a sequel, hmm, 3 years now, numerous life changes, and not watching the show, probably not going to get to that – but that was the intent, hence another reason this epilogue is a little brief._

Adelle Grissom could have been blind in addition to being deaf and still noticed the change in her son the next morning at the breakfast table. She pretended not to notice the furtive glances and smiles that were exchanged. She pushed back the wistful pang that came with a brief memory of when she had been that happy with his father.

She still had her concerns about their future, but she knew that there was nothing she could do but wish them the best. After the fight the previous evening she had fully realized how much Catherine apparently loved her son, instinct telling her that they had the real thing. She left her thoughts to rejoin the company of her visitors, knowing there would be plenty of time to think and reflect on things when she was once again alone.

Breakfast was over much too quickly and it was time for the two CSI's to catch their flight back to Las Vegas. Catherine couldn't help but notice how different the tone of their departure was compared to when they had arrived. Instead of the chilly reception she had first received now she was given an open invitation to return at any time, with or without Grissom, and there were genuine warm hugs all around.

The airplane ride back was also much different as the pair sat closely together, fingers entertwined as they discussed the plan for their return to Vegas. There were so many things to consider about their new couple status. They started talking about how to tell Lindsey and the team. How it would affect their work status as there was a pretty strict no dating between coworkers policy, especially when there was a difference in rank. It was finally decided that all they could do was take one day at a time and hope the rest of the pieces would fall into place.

End


End file.
